Akuma Egg
The Akuma Egg, or Plant (生成工場 (プラント, Puranto)), is a strange device used by the Earl of Millennium to make Akuma. Overview The Akuma Egg is a giant blue, translucent, egg-shaped hunk of Dark Matter that the Earl uses to manufacture Akuma. It is mounted on a great, golden pedestal, hanging from a flower-shaped attachment on the top. Allen notes that the Egg seems to "breathe," and it also seems to have a noticeable pulse.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 49 The original Egg was located on the original Noah's Ark and, along with the rest of the Ark, was to be 'downloaded' into the new Ark being created by the Earl after the old Ark became faulty. Plot Noah's Ark arc The Egg is first seen when General Cross Marian infiltrates the Ark and, using the combined powers of the Grave of Maria and his shape-changing abilities to disguise himself as one of its Skull guardians, defeats the Skulls.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 154 When Cross throws a Skull at it, seemingly to test how safe it would be to touch it, the Skull bursts into flames and, even in that state, taunts Cross, explaining that the Earl had cast powerful protective spells on the Egg and that only another sorcerer could break them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 155 Seeing the truth in this after analyzing the Egg, Cross goes off to find help. After saving and retrieving his apprentice Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, Cross takes them both to the Egg's room, where it is being downloaded by the Earl,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 49 then casts a spell on the Egg to delay the download and sends Allen off to stop the download completely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 51 Allen succeedes, and due to this interference, only twenty percent of the Egg was downloaded to the new Ark, making it useless.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 105 This, along with the Fourteenth's interference, makes the Earl visibly angry for the first time, an event that surprised the Noah Lulu Bell and made Lero hesitant and fearful.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 106 Invasion of the Black Order arc Once the Egg and the Ark are taken back to the European Branch Headquarters, it is revealed that four years prior Cross had been assigned the mission of destroying the Egg, four years also being the duration of time it's been since he had last been in contact with the Order.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 132 The Egg, itself, is turned over to the Science Division and moved to Laboratory 5 for study.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 173 Without the Egg, the Earl was unable to continue making Akuma, so he sent Lulu Bell, the Noah relieved upon finding it safe.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 14 After killing most members of the Science Division, converting a few into new Skulls and capturing Allen, Lulu Bell opens an Ark Gate under the Egg and begins to retreat with it,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 48 only to have her efforts thwarted when Miranda Lotto uses her Time Record to recover the Egg.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 53 After all of the Akuma have been defeated, Komui gives the order to destroy the Egg, as it has already been taken and Miranda's power is just keeping it stuck in a time when it was still in the building.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 76 Cross determines that the Egg is made of solid Dark Matter and determines that he, Winters Socalo and Klaud Nine should all attack it at once, but when Miranda releases her Time Record, Lulu Bell reappears, assuming a water form and capturing Miranda to protect the Egg.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 81 The Egg is damaged, and when Lulu Bell puts Miranda directly on the Egg to keep the Generals from attacking further, they unleash their most powerful attacks, anyway, damaging the Egg heavily.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 96 As the Egg sinks into the Gate, Lulu Bell sitting on top of it, she notes that, even in its damaged state it can still be fixed, but just then Allen, who had jumped onto it to save Miranda, delivers a final, devastating blow to the Egg and destroys it completely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 102 Covertly, Howard Link steps forward and retrieves one of the shards.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 104 It is later revealed that the Earl is in the process of making a new Egg,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 158, Page 143 Artificial Exorcists arc The shard of the Egg Link retrieved was used to make the Third ExorcistsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 78 by implanting the shard in Second Exorcist Alma Karma and implanting the mutated cells that resulted from that experiment into five CROW: Madarao, Tewaku, Tokusa, Goushi and Kiredori.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 157 Searching for Allen Walker Arc An akuma mentions that akumas are springing at an incredible speed.Chapter 210, page 6 This implies that the new egg is completed. References Navigation Category:Items